I Believe
by MicahsCornChickLP
Summary: A new girl goes to Hogwarts... She knows only of people, and then happens to fall for one of them, but does someone else fall for her? I promise that she's not a Mary-Sue, but that's all I can promise you!***Chapter 4 up!***
1. Part 1

I **Disclaimer-** None of the important characters (Draco, Harry, etc.) belong to me. However, Nicolette does, and so do her parents, and the Muggle. (He doesn't have a name) Now, please be a responsible reader, and review! Thank you, and I hope you ebjoy this story!  
  
  
  
  
  
I guess it wasn't so bad, I mean, he was the kind of guy that any girl could fall for. Tall, dark, handsome, he was all of these things. We could have been perfectly happy, and for a while we were. Things were going great, and I had even introduced him to the family. They liked him, really, they did. That is, until the big question came up. Yup, the big one with the M word at the end. Those four words destroyed the happiest summer of my life. Four simple words, coming straight from my father's mouth. "Is he a Muggle?"  
  
Facing them, I didn't know how to answer. Finally, coming to a decision, I lowered my head and nodded while saying the word that locked and barred the door to my fate. "Yes." Right then I knew it was over. Who am I, you ask? My name is Nicolette Marlette. People sometimes called me Nicole, or Nickie, but that isn't the point. The point is that I am a fifteen-year-old witch about to begin my fifth year at Beauxbatons School, one of the most prominent wizarding schools in the world. I have long; dark brown hair, green eyes, and people tell me a very charming personality. Anyway, my father didn't approve of my dating a Muggle, so that relationship was terminated, and I had no say in it at all.  
  
The only thing I could do was to hope for the best and hope that I hadn't hurt him too bad. On August 17th, I was starting to pack when a large gray owl arrived in my room. Since I had lived in both the Muggle world and the wizarding world for periods of time, this didn't startle me. There was an envelope attached to the owl's leg, and without waiting for me to pay it, the owl flew back out the window. Looking at the letter carefully, I saw that my name was written on it in emerald green ink, and it wasn't addressed to my house, but to my room. Opening it quickly, I gasped as I saw the very first sentence on the first piece of parchment. Quickly I read it to myself. "Dear Miss Marlette, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I clutched the paper in my hand and ran down the steps.  
  
"Why in the hell didn't you tell me?" I asked angrily, glaring at my parents who were drinking coffee in front of the TV set. "Why did you transfer me. no wait, the better question is HOW did you transfer me to Hogwarts. that school is, is, is, extraordinary! Everyone goes there. Harry Potter goes there!" My parents looked up at me with smiles on their faces. My dad started to talk, and then thought better of himself, and looked at my mother.  
  
"Well, Nickie, we thought that with the whole Muggle incident, you might need a change of scenery. Hogwarts will be just the place. Besides, Dumbledore owed me a favor. Look again at the letter. What does it say?" I looked down. Basically, it said that I was to be at King's Cross station on September first no later than 11 o'clock to meet the Hogwarts Express, and that everything else would be explained later. At the very bottom was another little blurb of writing, but this was in a different hand. This said that a wizard had followed me and based on my actions, I had been presorted into Gryffindor, one of the four houses. After thinking about this for a few seconds, I remembered that this was the house that Harry Potter was in.  
  
Over the next few days, I began to get more and more excited about going to Hogwarts, and meeting everyone new. The day before going shopping in Diagon Alley, where I could get my Hogwarts stuff, I went to say goodbye to the Muggle who had started this whole thing. Meeting him at the local park, we got to talking. Lets just say that for an hour, my parents had no say in what I did. We were back to how we had been before, and I only hoped that it could stay that way. He knew that I was a witch, but what he didn't know was that I came from one of the most prominent wizarding families in Europe, and I was destined for great things. We said our goodbyes, and promised to stay as true as we could to each other while we were apart, and then I was off. I was part of a couple again, and liked how it felt.  
  
In Diagon Alley, my parents gave me enough money to cover my school stuff and went walking on their own. I had never been to the Alley before, and as I walked down the street, I wished that I had more eyes and ears to see and hear everything. Walking more slowly, I paused in front of the Quality Quiddich Supplies store, and admired the Firebolt that was in the front window for a few minutes. I had a broom, but it was only a Nimbus 2001. I turned to walk again, and ran smack into someone. We both fell, and he ended up on top of me.  
  
"Where the bloody hell do you think you're going?" I blinked, and looked into the grayest eyes I had ever seen. "You could have hurt me!" A boy of about my age was kneeling over me, making sure he was ok. I sat up. "Are you ok?" The voice that came was slightly less agitated, and seemed to have a little emotion in it. I looked again at the boy, taking in his features. A thin, well-built body was under what looked like a pair of black leather pants and dark blue shirt. His hair was a very light blonde, almost white, and it was slicked back from his face, making him look a little older then I knew he was. "I asked you if you were all right."  
  
Coming out of my thoughts, I nodded. "Yeah. I'm ok." I went to stand, and the boy, who was already standing, helped me up. "I'm Nicolette. This is going to be my first year at Hogwarts." I smiled. The boy looked a little startled, and it took a while for him to answer.  
  
"You're only eleven?" I shook my head. "Never mind, my name's Draco. I'm a fifth year at Hogwarts. How old are you?" I laughed. He thought I was eleven. This was going to be pretty funny. His name sounded a little odd, but I supposed no one cared. this boy, Draco, was absolutely, well, hot. There was no other word to describe him, and I didn't want to make an ass out of myself, so I regained my composure, and began to speak.  
  
"This is my first year at Hogwarts, but I'm a fifth year, too. I used to go to Beauxbatons, but my parents decided to switch schools on me. Honestly, I don't know what to think." In my mind, the only thought going through my head was "If this is how the boys are at Hogwarts, I think I'm going to have a great time there," but I didn't say it. "From what I've heard, Hogwarts is a school like no other. You hosted the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and well, Dumbledore is supposed to be a great Headmaster." Draco looked at me shocked.  
  
"Well, I don't know about all of that," he said with a drawl, "but we have our share of uppity celebrities like the one walking down the street towards us. Perhaps you've heard of the one and only Harry Potter?" Turning, I saw three figures walking towards us, and could tell by the way Draco was talking that one must be Harry, and he didn't like him at all. "Hey, Potter, Granger, Weasley, guess what? I've been making friends with out new student." I looked at Draco and saw him grinning. Turning back to the three walking, I saw looks of anger cross their faces, and Harry broke into a slight jog as he made his way toward where we stood.  
  
"What have you been doing to this poor girl?" Harry and his friends had reached our spot, and all three were glaring at Draco like he had dome something wrong. "Malfoy, I swear if you've tried to brainwash her with your slimy ideas then you had better reach for your wand because that isn't fair." I giggled, because it was a funny thing to see, this boy, dressed like he owned the world being yelled at by a short boy with bedhead. My giggle didn't go unnoticed, and Harry turned to me. "What has he done to you?"  
  
"Nothing. We ran into each other, and I knocked him down. I'm new at Hogwarts, and I was asking him about the school. My name's Nicolette, by the way. You must be Harry Potter." I waited for an answer, and when there was none, I looked at the others who were standing near. One, a redheaded boy looked like he was about to die from trying not to laugh, and the other, a pretty girl with long brown hair and a very serious face looked like she wanted to slap Draco, which I would later realize wasn't very far from the truth. Finally, the redhead spoke.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley. This is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. We go to Hogwarts, too. I'm sorry you had to meet him first." He pointed to Draco. "You don't want to get mixed up with him. He's well, he's an ass." Hermione looked shocked at the use of the word "ass" and I almost giggled again. "What house are you in?"  
  
"Gryffindor." Ron, Harry, and Hermione all smiled. I was about to ask why when my parents walked up behind them, and smiled at Draco. I waved, and they waved back.  
  
"Hello, Draco. How's your father?" My own father greeted Draco, and so did my mother. Only she waved, and didn't say anything.  
  
"Good. He can't wait to get rid of me for a few months, though. I can't wait to leave either!" I noticed that when Draco said this, he seemed to mean it. Everyone laughed, and my father asked Draco to give his regards to Lucious, and then the pulled me away, saying that we had to get on with everything so that we could go home early enough to see my aunt before I left.  
  
Waving goodbye to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco, I realized that by them hating each other so passionately, this was probably going to be the most interesting school year since fifth grade, when I had found out I was a witch. Also, as I walked away and into Madam Malkin's robe shop, I hoped to get to know Draco better, even if it meant angering the trio of, at least in my opinion, Draco-haters.  
  
Being a fifth year at Hogwarts seemed like it was going to be fun, and I hoped that my assumption was right, because the way things were looking, I was in for one exciting year. 


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer** Again, none of the characters/places belong to me except Nicolette and her parents, the Muggle, and Nicolette's owl, who I have named Brownie. Just to let you know, if you take the time to read this, don't kill me when there's about a week in between chapters, I don't have full-time access to a computer, so I only write when I can. Anyway, I hope you like my story, and I also hope I'm not offending any Draco fans.. I'm doing my best to be good. Anyone up for some more Draco in leather? I am, and trust me, there's some of that in this chapter! (  
  
The next day was to be my very first day associating with the Hogwarts students, and I knew that first impressions would either make or break me. I got up early, and spent about 2 hours making myself look good. Yes. Two hours on my hair, makeup, and outfit, only to cover most of it up with my robes. I didn't care. I wanted to look good, and there wasn't anyone stopping me.  
  
Making sure that I looked the part of a nice, friendly girl as I was told to when I was very young, I made my way downstairs. "Hey guys. 'Morning." I could tell by the shocked looks on their faces that I had accomplished my goal. My mother smiled at me, and looked me over. To give you some idea of what I was wearing, my shirt was black, glittery, and laced up on the sides. It wasn't indecent, but it wasn't something to wear to church, either. My pants were blue low-cut hip-hugger bells, and my shoes were also black, with medium heels. You couldn't really see them though, because my jeans covered them up.  
  
My makeup was very light, and I wasn't wearing a lot, but I had silver eye shadow, and very light blush on. My hair was twisted into curls, (A.N.- like the girl in Bring it On in the tryouts) and part of it was held back by one of those chopstick things. I hoped that I wasn't going to get a lecture about how I looked, and I didn't. Sitting down, we started to eat breakfast. As I was getting ready to refill my juice glass, my mom told me that neither of them was going to come with me to Platform 9 ¾, because they had to get to work.  
  
Confused, I stood up. "But I don't know where I'm going. How do I get onto the train?" Daddy smiled. I didn't like this, but it looked like most other things in my life, and at once I knew I wasn't going to like what he was about to say. Looking him in the eyes, I asked, "What do I have to do?"  
  
"Well, since your mother and I can not accompany you to the platform, we have entrusted you to one of our friends. His son will see to it that you make it safely to Hogwarts, and I'm sure you'll be ok. We wouldn't let you get hurt, and neither would he. I'm sure of it."  
  
Sighing, I went to get my things. Picking up the trunk using a simple levitation spell, I was able to make it down the stairs without any trouble. Sitting back down with all of my stuff, I waited to leave for the train. About ten minutes later, there was a loud pop, and the fireplace in the living room growled. Getting up, I hoped that the Floo powder hadn't let some old salesman into our house again, because I hated it when that happened. I walked into the living room, and standing there was a man that I didn't recognize.  
  
"Hello, Nicolette. How are you?" He asked me this like we were old friends. I didn't know what to say in response, so I kept quiet. "Come on, Nikki. You really don't remember me, do you?" I looked at him once more, and a flicker of recognition passed. I looked again, and then I realized whom I was talking to.  
  
"Wow! El! How's it going?" This was the man that had been our neighbor when I was very little. I hadn't seen him in a long time, though, and I guessed that he was going to be the one to take me to Platform 9 ¾. "Anything cool going on?" He shook his head no. "Are you taking me to the platform?" Another shake. "Well then, who is?" He smiled.  
  
"My son. I have to go to work with your parents. Important business. Where are they?" I pointed at the door. "Ok, my son should be in within a few minutes. I'm sure he'll be," he paused. "Pleased to see you." I looked down, remembering my outfit. Smiling, I gave him a quick hug, and he turned and walked out of the room.  
  
I wondered who his son could be. Sighing, I sat down on one of our chairs to wait. Losing myself in thoughts, I tried to remember if I had ever met the son of this man. Come to think of it, I didn't remember his last name. Thinking harder, I was able to recall a party when I was about three, and I thought that it had been with this man and his family.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Nikki, be careful. There's a pond back there. Don't fall in." My mom's voice followed me as I walked with the group of kids down to where the sandbox was. There were about six of us, just walking down the little hill, and when we reached the bottom, the huge sandbox waited for us. A little boy had come and sat down next to me, and we started to build shapeless little mounds that I'm sure we called houses and police stations, but what now were only tiny hills of sand.  
  
Someone, I don't know who, suggested that we make a city, so that's what we started to do. The boy next to me didn't want to do this, so he began to walk back toward the adults. I didn't want him to go, because I needed help, so I ran after him. Catching him by his hair, which was longish and light brown, I pulled him down. He landed on top of me, and we began fighting, in that adorable way that only three year olds can fight. One of us began to cry, and I think it was he.  
  
It didn't take long for the adults to rush over and make sure that we were ok. I was yelled at, and as the little boy sat on the ground, sniffling, I was made to apologize. "I sorry for pulling your hair." He nodded, and we went back to the sandbox to finish playing. His father was the man that had been at my house earlier, so I knew that this was the son. I couldn't tell who he was, but the party had been the last time we'd been at the same house, at least from what I could remember. I also remember waving goodbye to the boy and his parents as we left that night.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
So. That was the little boy. I knew that this boy would look different then he had twelve years ago, but maybe he would resemble the little kid that I remembered, but then again, maybe not. I sighed again, and sat back in the chair, staring out the window, and looking at my watch every five seconds.  
  
Walking back through the room, the three adults waved and hugged me as they left, telling me to send them an owl as soon as I arrived at Hogwarts, then left through the fireplace. I was staring out the window when the popping noise came from the fireplace again, and then a growling noise followed that. Looking back, a cloaked figure stood there, covered in ashes.  
  
Coughing once, he shook his cloak off, making the dust settle onto the floor. Looking him over, I saw that he was wearing tight leather pants that fit him very nicely, and they looked very, very good on him, from what I could see. He turned, and I gasped. Seeing me with a confused, yet somewhat pleased look on my face, he broke into a smile. Talking his cloak and hood off, he walked closer to me.  
  
With the most satisfied grin on his face, he in turn looked me up and down, and then spoke. "Well hello, Nicolette. Are you ready to go to Hogwarts?" I could only stare, openmouthed at the person standing in front of me. Finally I found my voice.  
  
"You're El's son?" Laughing, he answered with a question.  
  
"Yeah, doesn't seem like the type to have such a good looking boy, does he?" I laughed this time.  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess sometimes things happen that we can't explain." Gathering my stuff, we moved closer to the fireplace. Taking one last look around at my house, I put my stuff into the fire, and took his hand. Both of us said "The Manor" clearly, and Draco Malfoy and I were off, well on the way to my first year as a Hogwarts Gryffindor. 


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer**- Again, I own nothing except Nicolette and her owl. Oh! The Muggle has a name. It's Chris! Everything else belongs to the talented Mrs. JK Rowling. Read and enjoy.  
  
  
  
The Floo powder naturally took us back to Draco's house. This time, though, no soot or ashes were involved. I supposed that the Manor had more than one fireplace, but I never assumed that they had one just for traveling. Looking around, I noticed that the Manor was probably one of the most beautiful homes I had ever seen, and the gloomiest.  
  
The walls didn't have paper on them, but they were made of the most intricate wood paneling, with molded edges and everything. The carpet was a deep blue color, and looking around in a circle, I noticed a bed, dresser, and closet all smushed into one corner. My mouth falling open, I realized that I was in Draco's room. "is this-"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, this is my room. What do you think?" I didn't have time to answer him, because at that moment, a house elf ran into the room, saying that the car waiting to take us to King's Cross was at the gates. The house elf then put some sort of charm on my luggage, and told us to follow him down the long staircases to the ground floor.  
  
We must have gone down about four of them when we finally got to the entryway. Looking straight up, I saw that the ceiling was maybe twenty five feet above my head, and curved upward into a huge dome. Opening the door, Draco and I stepped out into the bright sunlight. Making out way quickly to the car waiting for us, we sat in the back seat. "I didn't want to make you sit alone." Draco took the seat next to mine, and when the car started moving, he pressed a button, making a partition come up between us and the driver.  
  
"Now we can have a real conversation, starting with why you chose to dress like that." I looked down. Draco did the same. "I mean, not that it looks bad, or anything like that, but why? All you're going to do is cover it up with these stupid robes." Searching for an answer, finally, all I had to go on was the truth.  
  
"Well, I wanted to look good. First impressions are the ones that last, and this is the first time I'm going to be meeting the Hogwarts students." I paused. "Does it look bad?" Looking at me like I was insane, Draco spoke again.  
  
"You talk about first impressions? My first impression of you was a klutzy person. Then, when I finally saw you, I thought to myself 'oh no, Pansy has competition for the ditziest acting person at Hogwarts.' My mouth again dropped open. "Now I think- Nikki, can you please keep your mouth closed unless you're going to use it? Thank you. Anyway, now I think, 'why was I such an asshole?' She's cool." He stopped and looked over into my eyes, which were filled with tears.  
  
"Did you really think that about me?" He nodded. "Well, Draco, that wasn't technically our first meeting." I went on to relay my memory of the party to him. Finishing, he looked at me with shock in his eyes. Now it was his turn to stare at me openmouthed. He looked kind of cute, actually, sitting there like that. Smiling, I looked back at him. "It's ok, actually, I just remembered that today." We both looked at each other silently for about five minutes. Draco shifted in his seat, and started talking.  
  
"Well, Nikki, if you'll accept it, I'd like to apologize. I'm sorry I felt that way, but I didn't remember that party either. You seem like an awesome person, and we were neighbors for three years. So, apology accepted?" Looking him in the eye, I told him yes. "Good. In the Malfoy family, this is how we seal any deal between friends.  
  
Still facing him, I wasn't prepared for what happened next. As if in slow motion, Draco's face moved closer and closer to mine and our lips, after what seemed like forever met in a short, light kiss. Pulling back even before it had begun, Draco grinned at me with a gleam of fire in his eyes. We simply sat and stared at each other for a few seconds, the looked away. Neither of us said another word until we had pulled up to King's Cross, and got out of the car.  
  
We walked with out luggage on carts into the station at 10:25am. I didn't know how to get onto the platform, so I followed closely behind him. He told me to do exactly what he did, so running towards the barrier, we broke through, and there before me, was the scarlet steam engine, the Hogwarts Express. Leaning forward, Draco whispered three words into my ear "You'll be fine," and walked away to find his friends. Turning, I saw Harry and Ron. Waving, they made their way over to where I stood.  
  
Within the next fifteen minutes, after getting a lot of unnerving glances, I had been introduced to a few people from each house, but mostly from Gryffindor. The Weasley twins were great, and so was their friend, Lee Jordan. Getting onto the train, I was ushered into a compartment with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Settling down, the decided that they wanted to nap, because they had gotten up early, and I agreed.  
  
However, when I closed my eyes, I couldn't sleep. I kept seeing the kiss, if it could even be called that, over and over in my mind's eye. When I had my eyes closed, I could feel his lips on mine, and not only could I feel them, but I could taste them as well. Over and over the scene replayed in my mind, until it wasn't Draco's face anymore, but Chris'. My eyes popped open, and suddenly I was wide awake, thinking about Chris. Here I was, part of a couple, and yet someone else's kiss had me laying awake.  
  
Not only was it wrong, but confusing. Sighing, I looked around. The other three were asleep, Ron with his head back against the cushion, and Hermione with Harry's head on her shoulder. Sighing again, I closed my eyes and tried to get back to being sleepy. Draco's face soon popped up again, and I didn't try to stop it. If this was what would get me to sleep, then so be it. Little did I know it, but elsewhere on the train, Draco was having similar problems sleeping.  
  
***Draco's point of view***  
  
He had to admit, the girl had an effect on him. He didn't want to admit it, but what he had felt in that short part of a kiss had been more true than what he had ever felt with Pansy, or any other girl, even Hermione in that short little relationship the two had had, back in third year. Closing his eyes, he relived the moment, for what could have only been the twenty thousandth time. For him, the true excitement had been the element of surprise. As a Malfoy, that didn't come often.  
  
His family was in many aspects a private, secluded family, yet they were public figures too. That meant that the things they did, good and bad, were more often kept hidden. Sometimes, however, they were aired, like dirty laundry, for the whole wizarding world to see. It was times like those when he wished that he was less well known, and didn't have as much status as he had.  
  
But, with Nicolette, he still had that element. She hadn't been in the immediate England area for his name to be too well known to her. She hadn't even known that she was the son of one of her parent's best friends. This was why he was able to surprise her with the kiss. She didn't know it was coming.  
  
He had felt so bloody bad about telling her what his impression of her had been, he had to make up for it. Boyfriend or not, he knew she needed something like that to make her forgive him. After he had done it, he had regretted it, but only for a split second. If she felt even a little like he did, it had been worth it. The kiss, a peck really, had been so true, so spontaneous, that it had to have been real. No other words came to his mind, and he had thought for a long time.  
  
Maybe, he thought to himself, maybe she didn't take it like I am. Maybe she thinks I'm a moronic twit who's too forward. Sighing, he opened his eyes. Looking around, and seeing that the group of Slytherins sharing the compartment with him were sleeping, he decided he should try to do the same. Closing his eyes, Nicolette's face right after he had pulled back popped once again into his mind.  
  
Her eyes had been full of surprise, and a little bit of excitement. Looking deeper into them, he had noticed a little bit of fear in them, as well. The best part, though, was the surprise. He had been so happy, so content, that he had forgotten everything else, and that was why on the whole rest of the drive to Kings Cross, he hadn't been able to get that picture of her out of his mind. Come to think of it he still couldn't.  
  
The landscape had begun to get familiar as the neared Hogwarts, where he would be able to see Nikki again without arousing any suspicion of his intentions to Potter and Weasley. Granger he could have cared less about. She would probably figure it out quickly anyway. Right before he fell asleep, a single phrase went through his mind. "How am I going to break up with Pansy?"  
  
They didn't know it, but the situation they were in was much more complicated then either of them could have expected. Draco and Nicolette fell asleep at about the same time, and woke up just as they pulled into the Hogwarts train station, about two hours later. 


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer** I don't own anyone important, except for Nicolette and Brownie, so if you're thinking about suing me, think again! Ha. I'm kind of disappointed b/c I only have 2 reviews, so I'm thinking about discontinuing this story. Sigh. That's never a good thing, but unless I get. say 5 more reviews, I'm going to stop writing, because I think it's kind of pointless. Reviews help the author with the story, and even though I don't write FOR reviews, I like them. Enjoy, b/c it might be the last chapter.  
  
  
  
Stepping off of the train, I could see a dim outline in the distance that I only assumed was Hogwarts. Looking around, I noticed that my excitement rivaled that of the first years, and I decided that I had better conceal it a little better so I appeared more sophisticated than the littler kids. Pulling my robes tighter around me to keep out the night air's chill, I felt a small tap on my shoulder. Turning, I looked right into those steel gray, almost silver eyes that I had grown to associate with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Smiling, he looked down at the black that now covered up my shirt and jeans. "Cold?" With a smirk on his face, he addressed me with that one word. Ready to answer, I had just opened my mouth when I heard Harry call my name, and Crabbe call Draco's. Waving good-bye to each other, we walked over to the carriages that were waiting to take us back to Hogwarts.  
  
During the twenty minute flight to the castle, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and a boy that they called Dean warned me about Draco, and the Slytherins. "Oy, all of them are nasty. They're always thinkin' they're better than us." Dean smiled in my direction.  
  
"Of course, everyone knows that they're slimy little buggers. Lavender, another girl in Gryffindor, once had to kiss Malfoy as a dare. She said that his lips were all dry and scaly, like a snake. That doesn't matter now, of course. She's perfectly happy with me, and he's gotta be happy with that Parkinson girl he's never apart from.  
  
Immediately, as soon as Dean mentioned Draco's lips, I thought of our 'kiss.' Smiling, I thought that Lavender was either lying or totally unsure of what soft lips felt like. But, his next sentence ripped through my thoughts like a paper shredder. Draco had a girlfriend? Figures, though. I have a boyfriend. Maybe us wizarding people can't be with just one person. Then again-.  
  
"Hey, Nikki, you ok?" Harry's concerned voice broke through to me again, and I nodded yes, that I was just tired. Then, the carriage stopped. Opening the door, we didn't have far to walk to enter the castle, but with every step I took, Beauxbatons seemed farther and farther away. The castle was huge, and amazingly beautiful. Looking at the front doors, I instantly remembered the way that Draco's molding looked. Quickly shaking the thought of that place out of my head, I began to ask Harry how dining at Hogwarts worked.  
  
As he explained, the three of them led me through the front doors, through a corridor, and into what I later learned was the Great Hall, where everything important happened. Sitting down with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, they introduced me to the Gryffindor's that I hadn't yet met. They all greeted me warmly, and I realized instantaneously, that any friend of Potter's had to be a good person. Smiling, we all talked throughout the next few minutes, only to stop as the Sorting began.  
  
The scared looking first years stood anxiously in the front of the Great Hall, looking out at us with nervous looks in their eyes, and I couldn't help but to feel sorry for them. After a few minutes, the sorting began, and by the time it was over, we had acquired seven new Gryffindor. Clapping with everyone, the now happy first years joined our table, and Professor Dumbledore stood up. Looking around, he smiled, and the corners of his eyes crinkled up under his half moon glasses.  
  
"Before we begin, I have one announcement to make. Besides our new first years, we have a new student among us. Nicolette, will you please stand up?" I stood, nervously looking out at everyone, until I caught Draco's eye. He was sitting next to a blonde with a really ugly face, actually, it resembled a pug. I assumed that it was Pansy. Then, Dumbledore began to talk about me, and told everyone where I was from. Finally, after about three minutes, he told me that I could sit back down. Smiling, I did so.  
  
When Dumbledore stopped talking, he clapped his hands twice, and the plates in front of us filled with food. Amazed, I, like Ron, took a little bit of everything. The food was great, and when we had eaten enough to fill ourselves, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up, and told me to do the same. Walking toward the door, we were stopped by the blonde girl streaking out the door past us, crying very loudly. As she ran past, Ron stifled a laugh.  
  
"Wonder what's wrong with Pansy now. Maybe Malfoy finally told her she looks like a dog." The other two couldn't stop their laugh as well as Ron, and within seconds, all three of them were on the floor laughing. Not knowing what to do myself, I just stood thee, looking around and waiting for one or all three of them to get up. A few minutes passed, and finally Harry stopped laughing and stood up.  
  
The other two followed suit, and within a few seconds we were walking up staircases and down hallways that led to the Gryffindor common room. About halfway there, we passed a figure walking the other direction quite quickly. Stepping to one side of the hall, Harry reached a hand out to stop the person. Looking back at us was the girl with the blonde hair from dinner.  
  
Feigning innocence and concern, Hermione stepped forward and addressed the girl. "Pansy, are you ok?" Smothering giggles, Harry and Ron stepped back and let her keep talking. "Come on Pansy, I want to help you. You need to talk to someone, and it might as well be Me." She hid her laugh with a cough, and looked expectantly back at me as if I should have spoken up or something.  
  
I knew at that moment that I didn't like Hermione. Not wanting to stay another minute, I excused myself, saying that I'd find my own way to the dorm. Wandering down the halls, I thought about how cruel Hermione was being to the poor girl. She was upset, and Hermione was making it worse for her. Sighing, I walked for a few more minutes, then realized that I was hopelessly lost. The hallways seemed never to end, and after stopping to see if I could find a sign, or something to help me out of the mess I was in, my fear was confirmed. I was in the dungeons, and all I had to keep myself warm were my robes.  
  
Shivering, I turned in a circle. Jumping as a voice directly behind me said 'boo' very quietly in my ear, I almost screamed. Recognizing the voice, I turned around and grabbed the person In a tight hug. Pulling back after a few seconds, I looked into Draco's face, and suddenly felt ashamed. He as well as I was part of a couple, and now I myself had stepped across the invisible line that separated us. Nothing could take this intrusion back, but nevertheless, I prepared to apologize.  
  
"Draco, I, I'm sorry. I was lost, and I'm cold, and-." He cut me off with a shake of his head. Confused, I looked him over, and found no signs of mocking.  
  
"I may be a Malfoy, but I'm not exactly a maze solver. The halls confused me at first, too. Actually, they still do. This, however, is my hall, and the Slytherin common room is right over here." His lips twitched into a sneer, and then some of the Draco that Harry hated emerged. "This does give me another reason to call you a ditz, though." My eyes filled with tears, and I turned to walk away. Maybe Harry was right. Draco- no, Malfoy, was a jerk.  
  
His voice followed me as I retreated down the hall. "Wait, Nikki, I'm sorry. You have to know that I didn't mean that." Turning, tears that I couldn't stop running down my face, I faced him.  
  
"Dammit Draco, it does hurt. No matter what you say it does. And even if you want to take it back, you can't." He looked hurt, and I wondered if I should stop. I decided not to. "You've got to believe that-." Moving fast, Draco was right in front of me. There were still tears in my eyes, but I had stopped crying. I felt his hand on my cheek, and it was surprisingly warm for being in the cold dungeons. He spoke to me as if I were the only one that would listen to him, and as I thought about it, maybe I was.  
  
"Nicolette, you have no idea what it's like to be a Malfoy. People watch you all the time. You never get a break. Everyone has standards, and we're no exception. Everyone thinks that we're cruel and heartless, and mean, so that's how we have to be. Father wouldn't accept anything less. Everyone else has gotten used to it, and if we're going to get closer, you'll have to as well."  
  
Now he had tears in his eyes. They weren't as obvious as mine had been, but they made him look so much younger, so vulnerable. I would have bet my whole inheritance that very few people, if anyone had ever seen this side of Draco before.  
  
Putting my arms around his neck and pulling him closer, one thought ran through my mind, and it was one that I couldn't get rid of. The dragon needed a friend. It wasn't common, it wasn't predictable, but it was a need that I could feel as we stood there, holding onto each other.  
  
He pulled back, and we looked at each other for a few seconds. "Thank you." The tears were gone from his eyes, replaced with a look of calm trust. "I trust you, Nikki. I really do." He lowered his head, and this time our lips met in an actual kiss. For a few seconds, I thought about pulling away, but then I stopped thinking.  
  
He tried to deepen the moment, and I allowed him to do so. This kiss was so different, so pure, and it took me a few moments to figure out why. I had never kissed a wizard before, only Muggles. Draco and I were both purebloods, surely that had something to do with why I felt the way I did. We stood there, arms wrapped around each other, oblivious to everything else until we were both out of breath.  
  
Pulling back, it was all I could do not to collapse into a heap on the floor. Draco looked at me with a mixture of emotions in his eyes, as I'm sure I did as well, and neither of us spoke. Voices floated down the hall toward us, and we both recognized them as Harry, Ron and Hermione's. Turning to go into his common room, I softly said Draco's name, and he stopped and looked back at me.  
  
" I believe that we just got a little bit closer, Draco." Grinning he waved goodbye and disappeared behind the Slytherin portrait hole just as Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned the corner. Telling me what had happened with Pansy (her older sister was in the hospital) we began to walk back to the Gryffindor dorms. I don't remember much of what was said, because my last comment to Draco was floating around in my head as I replayed the kiss to myself.  
  
"I believe we just got a little bit closer, Draco." 


End file.
